Fall For Your Type
by f a n c y c h i k 93
Summary: Naruto, a hot baretender has a regular customer who he fell for long ago. She broke his heart by not giving him a chance, but he STILL cares for her. What happens when he decides to hold on and never let go? Narusaku with a hint of Sasuhina. please R


**Soooooo I was listening to my cellular device that plays music (oh yeah! go technology!) And when this song came on, I was like OH SNAP! Narusaku fanfic time! And this was born! Just a nice little songfic, and I didn't wanna make it short and simple. And I threw some Sasuhina in there cuz I LOVE THEM! XD moving on...the song is called "Fall For Your Type" By: Jamie Foxx feat. Drake**

**I hope you guys enjoy! Oh and I don't own Naruto. Seriously. Not kidding. I really don't.  
**

* * *

Naruto wiped down the last of the glasses and slid them down the bar, to have them be caught by his best friend, Sasuke who was mixing drinks. The booming music of the club was normal to the two hottest bartenders in the place. Leaf 7 was one of the hottest clubs in Konoha, and the fact that Naruto and Sasuke worked there did not do anything but help the club's reputation. The bartenders attended Konoha University, and this was a sidejob to have some money for themselves and female companions. Sasuke was dating the angel of the school, Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto almost fainted when Sasuke told him. He never thought those two would end up dating, even though you could cut their sexual tension with a butter knife. But in the end, he was happy for Sasuke. Naruto knew he was a sucker when it came to love. He'd end up for any helpless girl that threw themselves at him, but since he was such a sweetheart, he couldn't help it. Naruto sighed, but snapped out of it when Sasuke nudged his arm.

"What's wrong with you, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head and flashed that famous foxy grin. "Nothin, teme. Didn't you and Hinata-chan have a date tonight?"

Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Her damn father made her stay home to get their house ready for one of his famous parties...again..."

"Awwww is Sasu-chan upset because he can't visit his precious Hina-chan?" Naruto teased, pulling on Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke smirked and threw a quick punch in Naruto's gut.

"Touch my face again, and you will die a slow painful death." Sasuke gritted through his teeth. Naruto chuckled and surrendered. "Ok, ok, teme." He scanned the club and his eyes stopped at a certain pink haired girl. Sasuke tried to see who Naruto was staring at, and rolled his eyes when he discovered who it was.

"Naruto...are you really gonna go through that crap again? Sakura shot you down...a lot."

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Look again, Sasu-teme! She's crying! I'll be back, work the bar until I come back."

Sasuke nodded, watching Naruto run toward the one person who felt nothing for his friend. _You're making a mistake, dobe..._

Naruto hopped across the bar, and ran to Sakura's table. He touched her shoulder gently and smiled when she turned around.

"N-Naruto..." She slurred. It was obvious the champagne and cosmos have taken its course on her.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

Sakura sighed and looked away. "He broke my heart...again."

Naruto glared. _Sai..._ "What did he do this time?"

"Slept with Ino...in my bed."

"Sakura-chan, why don't you just leave him?"

"I love him, Naruto."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Love doesn't hurt at all, it helps. Get up."

Sakura threw him a confused look and realized when she saw him offer her his hand. She smiled, nodded, took his hand and allowed herself to be led onto the dance floor. Naruto touched her forehead with his for a few moments and wrapped his arms around her waist while she coiled her arms around the blond's neck. Naruto raised his head and nodded toward the DJ to put _that_ song on. Shikamaru nodded and put the needle on one of Naruto's favorite record.

_Can I, can I save you from you  
cause you know there's something missing  
and that champagne you've been sippin's  
not supposed to make you different all the time  
it's starting to feel like the wrong thing to do girl  
cause with all that recognition it gets hard for you to listen  
to the things that I must say to make you mine  
But live girl, have some fun girl, we'll be fine  
trying to convince myself I've found one  
making the mistake I never learned from _

"Why?" Naruto whispered.

"Why what, Naruto?"

The blond shook his head. "Never mind."

Sakura shook her head. "No, tell me."

"Why do I always do this?"

"Do what?"

"Comfort the girls that end up breaking my heart." Sakura stiffened at his answer. It was true, no matter how hard Naruto tried, Sakura never let him have the chance at trying to steal her heart. Then, soon after, she met Sai. Her friends tried to convince her that Naruto would be perfect for her since he was already in love with her, but Sakura was head over heels for Sai. About four months into the relationship, Sai started cheating with Ino and since Sakura wasn't stupid, she knew it was happening and just ignored it. But every time she came to the club, it would be Naruto that would sit and listen to her problems with Sai. What Sakura didn't realize was that having Naruto listen to her problems was breaking the boy's heart. The last thing he wanted to see was Sakura being unhappy, let alone crying.

Sakura pulled away and looked dead into Naruto's eyes. "Naruto, I'm so sorry, but I have to do this." She crahsed her lips on his, putting every ounce of passion in need into the kiss. Naruto was shocked at first but soon settled into it and tightened his hold on Sakura. He pink haired girl locked her fingers in Naruto's hair and moaned quietly as the fox bit her lip and slipped his tongue inside. The two made out on the dance floor for about five minutes.

_I swear I always fall for your type, yeah (for your type)  
tell me why I always fall for your type (for your type)_

_I just can't explain this shit at all (fall for your type)  
I just can't explain this shit at all (fall for your type)_

_(I believe in people like you)_

_So who am I to judge you on the past, girl  
I think there's a areason for it all  
you say that you're nothing like the last girl  
I just pray that you don't let me down right now  
it's too late, I'm already yours  
you just gotta promise me, hearts won't break  
and end up like before_

Naruto looked at Sakura, who was looking away and blushing. "Why?"

"Because...I...I have to go!" She let go and pushed through the crowd and left the club in a flash. Naruto was left standing there in the middle of the crowd with ruffled hair, swollen lips, and a broken heart. He trudged back to the bar where Sasuke couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend.

"Sorry, dobe. I thought she'd actually change."

Naruto sighed. "Me too, teme."

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke..." An angelic voice called from the door. Sasuke threw the towel off his shoulder and ran toward his girlfriend.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?"

Hinata fidgeted with her fingers. "M-My dad let me go early a-and since you weren't at your dorm, I figured you'd be at work."

Sasuke smirked. "You wanted to see me that badly, huh?" Hinata blushed and smiled as Sasuke kissed her neck. "I-I-I guess I d-d-did."

Naruto smiled at the couple, knowing he wanted that with Sakura. No. He _would_ have that with Sakura. Naruto ran to Sasuke and Hinata.

"Hey! I need to do something, Sasuke can you-"

Sasuke cut him off. "Yes, dobe. Come on, Hinata can you help me out?"

"Sure. Just d-don't let other g-guys h-h-hit on me."

"Duh."

Naruto chuckled and ran to find Sakura. Well, that really didn't take long because she was sitting at the bus stop, crying her eyes out. Naruto walked over and sat down next to her. He looked at her and sighed, her dress straps were falling off, exposing her shoulder, from her slurred movements, she was wasted, just a mess.

"Sakura..."

Sakura cries continued. "I'm leaving...I don't want to be here."

"And why is that?"

"..."

Naruto laughed. "Exactly. You don't have a reason to leave, you just wanna escape your issues. Why don't you deal with them?"

"Why don't you stay outta my business?" Sakura snapped.

"Because, right after crying to me about your pathetic boyfriend, you made out with me. Or are you so wasted that you forgot?"

Sakura couldn't believe the ice that was in Naruto's voice. "Shut the hell up, Naruto!" She threw a punch but Naruto gripped her wrists just in time.

"What the hell, Sakura? You have the nerve to try and hit the one person who would do anything for you? Do you have any idea why your friends tried to get you to give me a chance?"

"..."

"It's because I'm in love with you! And ever since you blew me off, I've been trying to find love but I end up with helpless girls throwing themselves at me trying to find temporary comfort. Even the teme found love with Hinata! Why won't you let me love you, Sakura? What have I done to you?"

Sakura looked up at Naruto and saw the fire burning in his eyes. "I was stupid...I fell for Sai's looks and charm but I ended up broken. I didn't want to fall for you because I didn't want to do you like Sai did me. I didn't want to be selfish, but the truth is...I-I'm in love with you, Naruto."

The blond's curlean eyes lit up and he took the girl into his arms, holding onto her for dear life. "This is the part where you become my girlfriend and I don't listen to what any of my friends have to say about you. They say you're not good enough for me."

Sakura hugged Naruto back. "They're right..."

"Only I get to decide who's good enough for me." Naruto kissed Sakura's lips and then her forehead.

_Look, dress hanging off your shoulder, barely sober  
telling me how you moving away and starting over  
girl, quit playing you just drunk, you just saying sh-t  
oh you dance, dance like how, like ballet and sh-t  
oh, wait, no, I get it girl, I'm with it  
I've been down this road before and yeah I skidded but forget it  
damn, yeah, I wonder why I never why I learned my lesson  
it's feeling like the second chance and its the first impression  
and I heard it's nothing new except for someone new  
but how you supposed to find the one when anyone will come with you  
talking to myself but I never listen,  
cuz man it's been a while, and I swear that this ones different  
that's why I'mma take you anywhere you wanna go  
let you meet my friends so they can lecture me again about  
how reckless I have been  
and I'm slowly running out of all the time that I invest in  
making all the same mistakes  
and I'm just trying to correct it and I fall.. _

Sakura cupped Naruto's face. "Why do you succumb to girls like me? You continue to fall for my type. Such a sweet guy like you..."

Naruto smiled and kissed Sakura ever so passionately. "I guess it's because I believe in ones like you, except _you_ are my one and only type."

_I swear I always fall for your type, for your type  
tell me why I always fall for your type, for your type_

_I just can't explain this sh-t at all (fall for your type)  
I just can't explain this sh-t at all (fall for your type)_

_I believe in people like you..._

_

* * *

_**And that's the end! Hope you guys enjoyed! XD **

**Please R&R  
**


End file.
